


【J禁／舞駕一二】粉雪硝煙①

by Yuki_guo



Series: J禁／OS [11]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_guo/pseuds/Yuki_guo
Summary: ＋與實際團體無關＋舞駕paro，二戰背景，請注意！＋與褲的圖文接龍①，②請看這裡（https://www.plurk.com/p/nl1bww）＋大野さん生日快樂！！！！
Relationships: 山組, 智翔 - Relationship
Series: J禁／OS [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1478207
Kudos: 5





	【J禁／舞駕一二】粉雪硝煙①

①

櫻花紛飛的那夜，他們交換了淺嚐輒止的吻。

以交疊的手作為信念、將彼此的心託付給對方。戰爭前夜，天空被人們的恐懼與絕望染成深灰，人民的家中點起一盞盞希望的燈火，願最深愛的家人平安歸來。

他會回來的，在粉櫻再次飛揚的季節。

舞駕二郎選擇代替了年長的大哥，離鄉背井，為國奉獻。他清楚自己的選擇比讓大哥前往戰場前線來的安全，至少通訊軍僅會在真正缺乏兵力的時刻才站上戰場。  
現在安穩的國，可能在明天就瓦解消失；此刻無事的家，也許在下一個瞬間便轟炸殆盡。

他們只能緊擁唯一的彼此，把握最後的一秒鐘。

＊

小時候的記憶仍然佔據在舞駕二郎的腦海深處。

舞駕一郎較為寬大的手總是緊牽著他的，溫柔的嗓音摩擦過聲帶，悠悠柔柔地從上頭飄盪下來，像是舒服而溫暖的掌心來回撫摸他的頭頂。  
舞駕一郎喜歡在樹下素描，偶爾是在遠處吱喳的麻雀、偶爾是滿布雲彩的天空，而最常把泛黃紙面給填滿的，是舞駕二郎的身影。  
和煦的陽光劃滿綠葉表面，穿透枝條間隙而佔據了他黑色瞳眼中的迷茫。他靠在舞駕一郎的左手臂、雙手捧著寫滿細密文字而他不太理解的書籍，微風吹撫過髮絲時，他會彎起好看的指尖、將過長的髮尾給勾到耳後。  
他清楚大哥的視線就在側邊徘徊，帶著一撇寵溺和一抹眷戀，流連忘返地滲透他的肌膚，無法抑制的心跳大聲喧囂著，他只怕被大哥看透了一切，不太自然地挪動身子，佯裝著無事的樣子。一回頭，那張已經描繪出他一半身影的畫布上頭，在唇角渲染了一滴紅。

－－那是鮮血的顏色，也是惡夢的開端。

＊

與往常無異的道路聚集了背負國家義務的人們和載運軍火的車輛。舞駕二郎從小到高中都是走這條路上學的，如今再次踏上這片土地，卻覺得是與世界最後一次的道別。  
腳底試圖保留這種鬆軟而厚實的觸覺，鼻間流竄青草與雨後土壤的氣味。舞駕二郎欲想記住家鄉最美好的景色，撇棄人們想要隱藏卻越發彰顯的哀愁。  
舞駕一郎就站在路的這頭，髮絲被春風給吹散、漫落在頰邊，他不同於周遭的親人或哭泣或掩面，只是微駝著背，在遙遠的那端看舞駕二郎在人群中，同他一樣的望著他。

他們都勾起笑容，在哀傷與淚水同聚的氛圍之下。

城鎮的鐘聲響起，到了離別的時刻。舞駕一郎轉身離去，單薄的背影在舞駕二郎的眼裡看來好似要被吹散，視角中的男人漸漸模糊，斂下眼簾後再抬起頭，那個最為熟悉的人便已不在視線內。

他也該啟程了，為自己所愛的人、為自己投身的選擇負責。

＊

鉛筆在紙面上沙沙作響，炭筆的痕跡反覆蓋在原本滑過的線條上。以精細的筆觸刻劃出男人的側顏，圓滾的眼睛與豐厚的雙唇都被繪製的唯妙唯肖。  
舞駕一郎的手邊的書信來自正在想念的男人，字跡工整猶如那人片刻不遲的習慣，簡單幾句話表明了在軍中一切安好的訊息。

－－別來無恙。

舞駕二郎在軍中的生活已過去兩個月，備戰時期雖然不比戰爭當下緊繃，卻也在互動之間感受到無法鬆懈的壓力。  
國與國之間的紛紜，無辜的人民只能默默承受，無論是撕裂的家庭團聚亦或是安居樂業的和平。  
軍人為國而戰，為手持的冀望殺害敵對國的軍隊，而他們又何嘗不是無辜的平民之一。  
筆落至此，舞駕一郎看得出二郎的情緒有些崩塌，卻在隔一行時回歸冷靜。

他的弟弟，是如此渺小又偉大的人。

舞駕一郎這麼想著，將炭筆放下。信紙朝外的折起，再貼上一層防糊的白紙，這才放進牛皮紙袋當中。  
以輕語琢磨，簽下自己的名字。

他不善言辭，對二郎的問候和難過，只能用一張張的素描回應，以炭墨表達他的思念、用筆鋒劃出他的安慰。

沒有辦法上戰場保護身邊的人，已是我最大的遺憾。希望身藏在我心底的你，不再哀傷、不再難受，將怒濤與愁雲都揉入這張畫。

願，早日歸來。

＊

他與舞駕一郎之間的情感從何時開始變調的，舞駕二郎並沒有辦法確定。  
相擁的力度過於綿密，二郎能嗅出那樣的情愫並不僅止於親情，於是他傾向前去，試探般貼上舞駕一郎的薄唇。  
無法滿足於蜻蜓點水般的吻，所以他們深入彼此，以愛之名相擁、探索、叫喊著陷落情慾的深淵。

錯誤就從那日產生，也或許他們從來沒有錯，錯的是訂定出道德規範、再以悖德的名義緊扣輿論的社會。舞駕二郎以指腹摩挲著紙張上頭帶有燦笑的自己，灰黑的粉塵沾黏上他的皮膚。

他的大哥，溫柔到令人心痛的地步。

＊

深夜遠方傳來的鐘聲響徹雲霄，晃盪的鈴鐘震動著，將與敵國開戰的訊息傳遍家鄉。而舞駕一郎站在那條唯一的路中央，對看不見軍火的天邊祈禱。  
今天的天空不如舞駕二郎離去那夜一般灰濛濛的，是清亮而漫布星點的廣闊。舞駕一郎隨後不再聽見任何聲音，整個城鎮靜得仿佛無人居住。

他閉上眼，任由自己的意識飄盪在空中，舞駕二郎不在他身邊過後，每個不安的夜晚，他總為自己無法站上戰場的懦弱與讓弟弟替代離鄉的罪惡感而無法入眠。  
深陷難熬的深淵，他只能捽緊二郎的衣服、回憶弟弟沉穩而羞赧的笑聲，將兩人的書信與思念牽線，維繫理智的清醒。

一旦鬆懈，理智便將落地散去，使舞駕一郎被情感壓垮而無法承受，淹沒在名為舞駕二郎的深海。

他睜開雙眼、纖長的睫毛微顫，緩緩渡步回家，由衷希望自己對天的冀望能夠傳遞到舞駕二郎的心底。

只要你能平安歸來，我願為一切犧牲。

＊

舞駕二郎冒了一身冷汗，宣布開戰後的狀況不甚理想，將有可能連他們這些後勤的通訊軍都要下戰場。他以最快的速度著裝，從軍火室被丟入懷中的煙硝味讓他往後跌了一步，在看清手中沈重的槍械時止不住發顫的身子。

當真的親手殺了人，他還能夠原諒自己嗎？如果他幸運的從戰場歸來，他的大哥還會在那條路上迎接他、擁抱他嗎？  
舞駕二郎這才發現他真正害怕的並不是為國捐軀或是殺害敵方，而是舞駕一郎面對自己、表露厭惡的神情。他不知道問題的答案，也不敢想像舞駕一郎的任何回應。

情緒崩解的最後一刻，他腦中浮現的是離去前大哥對他勾起的，柔軟的笑容。

＊

致，我最親愛、最思念的大哥，舞駕一郎。

**Author's Note:**

> 這次和褲合作～～～～寫了二戰背景的舞駕！  
> 很不想虐但還是虐了嗚嗚QQ  
> 另外褲的圖太美了我不忍直視，謝謝褲......謝謝褲（只會道謝  
> 也請大家到褲那邊看②吧！！！  
> ③和④之後會再釋出的！！！  
> 謝謝看到這邊&喜歡的大家！我們下次見！


End file.
